Whisper
by MyobiXHitachiin
Summary: Desde pequeño a tenido ese "algo" especial  y ese "alguien" no lo deja tranquilo
1. Introducción

_**SUSURROS**_

_Introducción_

**Disclameir:** Hetalia no me pertenece, ni sus personajes (nooo! ;3; jaja)

**Advertencias:** OCC? XDU sip... Probablemente eso; además de una realidad alterna donde son simples humanos ;D

Indicaciones de texto:

_Pensamientos_

**Diálogos**

Narración

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

-**Arty**~- Otra vez esa molesta voz

**-Mmm**- se removió un poco entre sus sabanas

-**Hey despierta~**- el británico pudo sentir como una pequeña brisa tocaba su rostro, haciendo que su piel se intentando en vano darle un manotazo

-**jajajajajaja!-** voz estruendosa... la odiaba

El ojiverde se sentó rápidamente en su cama y le miro con ojos asesinos

-**Que quieres bastardo!- **tenia notoriamente el ceño fruncido mientras que el otro le miraba con inmensa ternura

-**Lo recuerdas? Hoy es nuestra cita**-

-**Qué?- **le devolvió la mirada un poco desubicado

**-Awg! No me salgas con que no lo recuerdas!-** el ojiazul hizo un puchero con la boca

_Flashback_

-**Arty! Arty! Arty! Arty! Arty! Arty! Arty! Arty! Arty! Arty! ****Arty!**** Arty! Arty!~- **el oji amatista intentaba ignorarle, pero era demasiado difícil, incluso pareciera que una venita se le estaba hinchando en la sien

Exploto…

-**Qué demonios quieres idiota!... me tienes harto!**-

-**Bueno, dijiste que no te hablara cuando estuvieras en público o con alguien más, y aquí no aplica esa regla, así que préstame atención**!-

**-No ves que hago tarea! Ve a molestar a alguien más-** bajo su mirada a la operación que tenia escrita en la pulcra hoja, y es que, no había podido hacer ni una de las decenas que le encargaron porque el otro no le dejaba en paz

-**Lo haría si pudiera, no es como si me encantara verte hacer lo que sea que estás haciendo**- se le acerco un poco mas -**pero eres el único que me ve… recuerdas?**-

El otro le echo una mirada que hubiera asustado a cualquiera, pero no... Su acompañante no era "cualquiera". Era un molesto fantasma que no dejaba de acosarle, incluso lo hacía en medio de su aseo personal!.

-**Ya te dije que estoy ocupado, esto es muy importante, si no lo entrego me reprobaran**- acaricio una de sus sienes mientras con la otra hacia tamborear el lápiz sobre el papel, buscando una forma de "des estresarse"

-**Bueno…**- le sonrío pícaramente, pero el otro ni lo noto -**Te dejare continuar a cambio de algo…**-

-**Si! Si! Lo que quieras… ahora vete a ver televisión con mis hermanos o haz lo que sea**- el otro solo sonrío triunfal y salió atravesando la pared

_Fin flashback_

-**Qué~!**- se levanto de un salto de la cama y le señalo con el dedo índice incriminatoriamente -**E…Eso no cuenta!, ni siquiera te preste atención!**-

-**Una promesa es una promesa… así que cumple!**- se puso de pie y coloco ambas manos en sus caderas

-**Eso rompe todas las reglas que tengo!...**- le temblaba una de sus cejas

-**Ya, ya... No es para tanto**- hizo una seña con la mano a modo de despreocupación

**-Si! Si es para tanto!... como voy a salir contigo idiota! Para empezar eres hombre y lo más importante… ESTAS MUERTO!-**

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_**N/A:**_

Hum… que como surgió esto?... debo dejar de escuchar canciones raras xD! Y ver series televisivas bastante random (?)

Arthur - 21 años

Alfred - unos 19/20 xD


	2. Cap 1: Conociéndote

_**SUSURROS**_

_Capitulo 1: Conociéndote_

**Disclameir:** Hetalia no me pertenece, ni sus personajes (nooo! ;3; jaja)

**Advertencias:** OCC? XDU sip... Probablemente eso; además de una realidad alterna donde son simples humanos ;D

- Indicaciones de texto:

* _Pensamientos_

* _"__**Citado" **_(o algún escrito.. ahí como vean la situación jaja)

* **Diálogos**

* Narración

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Un pequeño rubio no mayor a los 6 años, con cabellos alborotados estaba sentado en un columpio, muy alejado de los demás

-**Em... hola…-** le saludo un chico con atrayentes ojos color amatista y aparentaba unos 20

El otro ni siquiera volteo a mirarle, sus hermanos mayores le habían dicho que no debía hablar con extraños y mucho menos con "ésos" extraños

-**No vas a devolver el saludo? Eso es muy descortés sabes?**- se cruzo de brazos -**Sé que puedes verme**-

**-Hi…-** susurro muy bajo mientras comenzaba a balancearse un poco -**No puedo hablar contigo... los demás me molestan porque hablo solo, dicen que soy raro… mis hermanos… ellos me comprenden, dicen que a eso se le llama ser especial, ellos también pueden verlos**- por fin poso su mirada al mayor **-Dicen que cuando crezca mi "habilidad" desaparecerá**-

-**Sería una lástima… no podría hablar contigo nunca más, y pareces un niño interesante**- se colocó en el columpio de al lado sonriendo y mirándole con esos ojos que le incomodaban un poco

**-Arthur!...** - un chico pelirrojo mucho mayor al ojiverde, quizá unos 10 se acercaba rápidamente hacia ellos -**Que te eh dicho de hablar con extraños?**- miro de una manera despectiva al otro -**Ni siquiera te atrevas a tocarle**-

-**Hum… no Hiba a hacerlo**- el espíritu curvo sus labios; algunos niños dejaron de jugar para mirar al chico pelirrojo que pareciera pelear con el aire

-**Más te vale…-** si... Definitivamente sabía lo que era ser atacado por uno de los "suyos" era escalofriante; el no poder hacer nada para detenerle, que tus padres te creyeran loco y te medicaran con diversas drogas que te atontaban y hacían daño. Sabía que no todos los espíritus eran malos, pero es mejor prevenir a lamentar, sobre todo si se trata de su hermanito.

-**Eiden?-** el pequeño le tomo la mano -**Vámonos, si?**- el otro le miro

-**Claro peque**- le sonrío y luego le lanzo una mirada de advertencia al espíritu -**Si crees que podemos ayudarte a cruzar, estas equivocado… deberías dejar de ver esas estúpidas series de televisión, si estás aquí ah de ser porque hiciste algo muy malo… este será tu limbo por siempre**- apretó suavemente la pequeña mano de su hermano para llevarle lejos de ahí, Arthur miro hacia atrás y se despidió agitando un poco la mano libre, pudo ver como el otro le sonreía infantilmente.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

-_Dios! Dios! Se me hizo tarde!_- el chico corría por las calles londinenses hacia el autobús que estaba a punto de irse -**Deténgase por favor!**- Afortunadamente el chofer le escucho y detuvo la partida

-**Vaya joven, por poco no lo logra**- le dedico una sonrisa -**Ya me parecía extraño que no estuviera aquí, pensé que había enfermado**-

-**Oh bueno**- intentaba tomar aire y sacaba el dinero -**Gracias por esperar**- le pago y se giro buscando un lugar desocupado mientras acomodaba su mochila en el hombro. Ahí pudo apreciar a otro más, sus cruzaron miradas por lo menos unos 5 segundos. Que acaso Londres estaba llena de espíritus?, esa situación le ponía nervioso, muchas veces no sabía si alguien con quien hablaba estaba muerto o no; sólo se daba cuenta cuando las personas de su alrededor le miraban raro. Hablaba solo a sus ojos; quizá a eso le atribuía el ser tan solitario

Tomo asiento a tan solo 3 lugares más adelante del chico fantasmal, sentía su mirada en la nuca. Se comenzó a sentir incomodo, pero luego…

**-Hola…-** escucho que le llamaban desde atrás, giro un poco su rostro y vio que era él

-_Qué demonios... Como no le sentí acercarse_- aclaro su garganta y le devolvió el saludo en un susurro demasiado imperceptible, luego se acomodo en su sitio

-**Por qué eres el único que puede verme?**- cruzo ambos brazos por sobre el asiento y se recostó en ellos mientras le miraba; el ojiverde pudo reconocer un horrible acento yankee, intentaba ignorarle pero sabía que eso no era de caballeros, así que saco una libreta y anoto la respuesta:

"_**No puedo hablarte**_"

-**Mmm… puedo acompañarte?-** Arthur se tenso, seria seguido por él? Eso le ponía nervioso… era muy escalofriante

"_**Para qué?" **_

Intentaba ser lo más cortante posible, quizá así derribaría esa idea de su transparente cabeza

-**Por favor…-** le miro suplicante -**Esto es nuevo para mí, y odio admitirlo, pero estoy un poco asustado**… - la sonrisa volvió a su rostro -**Prometo no molestar**- el otro sólo suspiro, no le gustaba involucrarse con "ellos"

"**Bien… esperaremos a estar solos, y cuando resuelva tus dudas te alejaras de mi**"

-**Okay**- le sonrío dulcemente y floto para acomodarse en el asiento desocupado al lado del cejón, lo cual hizo que el británico se pusiera más nervioso.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

El camino a su universidad era relativamente corto, por lo cual había decidido no mudarse a los departamentos que ofrecían dentro de éste, prefería convivir con su pequeña y disfuncional familia, como se proclamaban ellos mismos de cariño.

Su hermano mayor Deian gozaba de 29 años, cabello castaño, ojos color grisáceos, bastante alto y fornido, era un famoso escritor, por lo cual no los visitaba mucho, era una persona bastante ocupada. Eiden por su parte, contaba con tan sólo 26 años, pelirrojo, ojos de un verde obscuro, era muy esbelto, estudiaba una maestría en ciencias de la comunicación; y luego venia él, el menor… con sólo 21 años, ojos de un verde muy peculiar, gruesas cejas, algo bajo y delgado; estudiaba ingeniería en sistemas computacionales.

Su madre, Alessa era una hermosa mujer, la cual no aparentaba su edad, cabellera frondosa y rubia, bellos ojos color esmeralda, era de procedencia inglesa, mientras que su padre era irlandés, un tipo algo frio, pero con su amada esposa era todo lo contrario, se notaba que a pesar de los años se seguían amando con locura extrema, su nombre era Kenner, un reconocido banquero, respetado por muchos y envidado por otros tantos por su "perfecta" familia; con cabello castaño obscuro con orbes grises, un poco más obscuras a los de su primogénito.

Suspiro cansado al escuchar como el profesor les daba permiso de levantarse y salir para su siguiente clase, por suerte era la ultima

-**Todo bien Arthur-san?**- un chico de cabellos negros y ojos que parecían no tener brillo le miraba preocupado

-**He... Si si claro Kiku, creo que sólo es cansancio, gracias por preocuparte **- le sonrío amistosamente, lo cual hizo que el otro desviara la mirada, era un chico extraño, llevaba en esa escuela por lo menos un año, debido a un intercambio y se habían hecho buenos amigos, lástima que aun no se impusiera a las costumbres occidentales

-**Bien… entonces vayamos a la próxima clase…**- le respondió el japonés

Escucho un bostezo

-**Bahh~ pero que aburrido! Cuánto falta!**- luego el ser espectral comenzó a flotar enseguida del nipón, escudriñándolo con la mirada -**Es tu novio?**-

-**C-Cállate!**- se sonrojo un poco

**-D-Disculpe?-** le miro sorprendido el oriental

-**Ahh... ahh… n-no... No era contigo ah... Creo que no me siento bien, mejor me iré a casa**- recogió rápido sus cosas, dirigiéndose a la puerta -**Perdona Kiku... Te veo mañana**- salió del salón a paso rápido

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Corrió hacia uno de los sanitarios y cerro con el pestillo… respiro hondo

-**PERO QUE #$%& TE PASA!-** regaño al ojiazul que le había seguido aun en ese lugar

-**Ah?-** le miro confundido el ente

-**Regla número uno… NUNCA! Me hables cuando estemos en público y regla numero dos… NO ENTRES A LOS SANITARIOS CONMIGO DENTRO IMBESIL! -** diciendo esto le lanzo lo que parecía un jabón en barra que estaba junto al lavado, el cual le atravesó por el pecho -**Todos deben tener privacidad!**-

-**Ahh~ esta bien**- se acerca a la pared **-Te esperare afuera, pero no te enojes!-** le saca la lengua y sale de ahí

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_**N/A:**_

OK~ espero no haberles decepcionado jajaja

Al estar escribiendo esto me di cuenta de algo… que carajo le pongo de final, soy demasiado indecisa; ya tengo dos opciones y pues quisiera saber su opinión

1: Que terminen juntos (no pregunten como xD! Perdería la sorpresa ¿?)

2: Que Iggy no le vea de manera "amorosa" y así logre ayudarle a cruzar

Cual eligen? o3oU

XDu

Orz~ de verdad les agradezco los review y follow! =D

Me hacen feliz~ y con ganas de continuar esta cosa rara

Muy corto? Quizá XD! Pero ya saben mi mente divaga, así que pierdo constantemente la concentración y olvido que hacia… oh miren! Bob esponja! =D

Jajajajaja

*********Aclaraciones****:**

-Bien, los hermanos, mayores de Iggy es son Gales y Escocia respectivamente, no puse a Irlanda porque no soy buena manejando a tantos a la vez (?), por ello le puse al padre de procedencia irlandesa jajajajajaja!

Sii! Lo amo! Son sexys! Sobre todo Escocia *3*

-Las licenciaturas en el Reino Unido son comúnmente llamadas pregrados o_ bachelors' degrees_ y permiten al graduado un título de acuerdo al tipo de curso. Los más comunes de los títulos son BA (Batchelor of Arts, tales como Artes y Humanidades), BSc (Batchelor of Sciences) or BEng (Batchelor of Engineering). Éste último será el que cursa nuestro cejón favorito :D

Uh~ otra cosa por la cual surgió esto… juro por dios que alguien me sigue! Jajajajaja

Es escalofriante como sientes que alguien te mira, tiren cosas, que rocen tu nuca y se te erice la piel, además de morir de escalofrios x ello dasdasdas!

Pero bueno, gracias a dioz dejo de pasar desde que le platique a un amigo, espero no se haya enojado

Mi casa es tenebrosa! xDu

Well.. me retiro, debo de empezar otros fic'sk tengo planeados o las ideas no me dejaran dormir en paz

Ciao!~

PD.

Wii! Mañana puente 8D


	3. Cap 2: Conociendote II

_Capitulo 2: Conociendote II_

**Disclameir:** Hetalia no me pertenece, ni sus personajes (nooo! ;3; jaja)

**Advertencias:** OCC? XDU sip... Probablemente eso; además de una realidad alterna donde son simples humanos ;D

- Indicaciones de texto:

* _Pensamientos_

* "_**Citado" **_(o algún escrito... ahí como vean la situación jaja)

* **Diálogos**

* Narración

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

-**Ahh! Ese idiota**- El rubio ojiverde se encontraba frente al lavabo, había terminado de lavar sus manos, ahora se miraba fijamente al espejo que había ahí **-¿Qué voy a hacer?**-

-**Deshazte de él**-

-_Genial… lo que faltaba_- suspiro y miro atrás de sí **-Hola Iván**- El otro sólo le miro con una sonrisa "inocente" -**Escucha, no puedo pasar el día contigo, debo ayudar a éste otro y…-**

-**No me gusta como suena eso**-

-_Demonios_…- Intentaba controlarse, se llevaba bien con él, pero admitía que le ponía los pelos de punta su sola presencia, sobre todo cuando se ponía celoso **-Será otro día ¿sí?**- El espíritu se le acerco, haciendo que Arthur diera un paso hacia atrás

-**Deshazte de él ahora**- creía que podía perforarlo con esos profundos ojos amatistas, los cuales había conocido de pequeño

-**Tranquilízate**- se alejo de él para tomar el pomo de la puerta -**No es como si quisiera que ese idiota me siga a todos lados-**

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

**-¡Ahh! ¡Como tarda ese cejón!- **cruzo sus brazos mientras fruncía el ceño

**-¿¡A quien le llamas cejón, maldito idiota!- **le miraba con reproche

**-¿Acaso ves a alguien más aquí con esas "cosas" sobre sus ojos?-** le saco la lengua juguetonamente

**-¡Cállate!-** algunos alumnos que pasaban por ahí le miraron raro, así que decidió callar y murmuran un pequeño "vamos". Luego de esto se dirigieron a la estación de autobuses para llegar a la casa del de ojos verdes. El viaje fue demasiado silencioso para el gusto de Alfred, así que se dedico a flotar por ahí y leer el periódico por sobre el hombro de un señor calvo.

Al llegar a la casa Kirkland, Arthur dio aviso a su madre sobre su llegada. Después salió casi corriendo a la habitación que le pertenecía, haciendo que el espíritu le siguiera con una sonrisa.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

-**Bien... veamos**- camino en pequeños círculos -**tu... emm…- **le miro con algo de preocupación, no sabía cómo comenzar esto **-q-que tal si tú haces las preguntas y yo procurare responderlas…-** el ojiazul asintió y soltó un suspiro, frotándose la barbilla, pensando que preguntar primero

**-¿Porque sólo tú puedes verme?**-

**-Mmm-** ésta era fácil… bueno no tanto **-mi familia siempre... em digamos que solo pasa hasta cierta edad, mis dos hermanos también podían verlos, pero al crecer… simplemente desapareció ese… mm ¿don?**-

-**Woooaa~ ¡genial!-** comenzó a flotar debido a la excitación -**ojalá pudiera hacer eso**-

**-No es tan divertido como crees**- tomo asiento en su cama -**la mayoría de las veces no sé quien está muerto y quien no… **-

-**¿Y eso?**- le miro extrañado

**-Es según la manera de morir…**- miro al espíritu -**al parecer luces bastante normal, así que lo tuyo fue de una muerte natural**-

-**No recuerdo haber muerto…-** su rostro pareció perder brillo y miraba sus manos; dejo de levitar, quedando sentado en el suelo, puso su cabeza en el regazo del otro (aunque sin apoyarse, ya que no podía hacerlo), lo cual hizo que éste se sintiera extraño, aún así quiso darle su apoyo

-**¿Recuerdas algo de tu vida?**- quería acariciar su cabello para tranquilizarlo, más sabia que eso era imposible, sólo atravesaría su cabeza. Luego de meditar sus pensamientos un rato, se abofeteo mentalmente -_pero que rayos…_-

-**No… yo…-** cerró sus ojos con fuerza -**ni siquiera estoy seguro de mi nombre**- se irguió y tomo su cabeza con ambas manos -**era… era…-** una luz brillante comenzó a envolverlo, era cegadora

-**¡Hey!**- intento cubrirse de la luz con el antebrazo -**¡tranquilízate!**- inmediatamente el resplandor desapareció. Pudo ver como el chico estaba en la misma posición, intentando recordar algo. Se acerco a él acuclillándose, susurrándole palabras suaves, algunas como "no te esfuerces" y "todo saldrá bien"

Sonrío de una manera rota -**ni siquiera puedo llorar…- **restregó sus ojos

-**Bueno… -** acomodo sus piernas en forma de loto -**eso es porque… es algo fisiológico, lo haces cuando la tristeza o alegría te embriagan**- no sabía como explicar tal cosa

-**Nunca podre hacerlo de nuevo…- susurro** para sí mismo -**esto no me gusta…- **puso ambas manos sobre su rostro** -quiero saber quién es mi familia, mis amigos… saber si… era feliz**-

El ojiverde se le quedo mirando un poco admirado por las palabras del otro, sentía que algo le apretaba el pecho y los ojos comenzaban a arderle. Sacudio su cabeza -**Tranquilo… primero lo primero, ponerte un nombre**- observo como el chico le observaba con una mirada curiosa **-¿Hay alguno que te guste?-**

**-Ninguno realmente…- **suspiro, un poco mas recompuesto

-**Mmm... Que tal… ¡Chocolat!-** soltó una risotada

**-¡Hey!-** inflo las mejillas de una manera graciosa

-**Yo... Sólo…**- volvió a reírse -**tienes cara de que te gusta el chocolate**- limpiaba algunas lagrimas debido a sus carcajadas. El ojiazul sonrío, no sabía porque pero le gustaba ver así al mayor

Luego de esto, se levanto mientras Arthur seguía riendo; poniendo total atención en un poster que se encontraba pegado a la pared -**¿Quién es él?**- el ingles dejo de reír, dirigiendo su mirada al lugar donde estaba el otro

-**Es ****Sir Alfred Joseph Hitchcock****, es mi director de cine favorito**- sonrío al recordar sus películas

-**Alfred… hmm me gusta ese nombre**- dibujo una gran y hermosa sonrisa en dirección al británico **-quiero llamarme asi**- Arthur se la devolvió

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

-**Arthuuuur~-** escuchaba esa voz muy cerca -**Arthuuur~-** se cubrió con las mantas hasta la cabeza **-¡Hey! No me ignores**-

**-¿Qué quieres tonto?-** murmuro muy bajo, no aguantaba la pesadez de sus parpados

**-Quiero habar un poco mas… los espíritus no duermen…. Y estoy aburrido**- hizo un pucherito e intento quitarle la tela de encima

-**Shh… déjame dormir-** coloco su cabeza abajo de la almohada. Con esto Alfred (como el mismo se había autonombrado) decidió dejarle en paz. Mas se quedo observando cómo dormía, lucia... lucia hermoso; la respiración tan tranquila, con esa piel tan clara y más bajo los rayos de luna que se colaban por la ventana

-_¡Un momento Alfred!.. ¿¡Pero que estas pensando!_- restregó sus cabellos desesperadamente con ambas manos. Cuando se tranquilizo, se recostó (floto) a un lado del ojiverde, le deseo dulces sueños y se limito a observarlo durante toda la noche.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_**N/A**_

Datos curiosos (¿? xD):

MUERTE NATURAL.- Significa que el fallecimiento se ha producido sin intervención de ninguna fuerza extraña al organismo, es decir, sin que haya ocurrido algún tipo de violencia ajena a lo normal fisiología o patología del organismo. La muerte natural es la consecuencia de procesos fisiológicos o patológicos del organismo, cualquiera que sea su naturaleza y evolución. Por ejemplo, la muerte de personas ancianas como consecuencia del desgaste fisiológico del organismo.

MUERTE VIOLENTA.- Significa que el fallecimiento se ha debido a violencia ajena a la normal patología o fisiología del organismo.

MUERTE SUBITA.- Son muertes que ocurren sin antecedente de alguna enfermedad.

-.-.-.-

Perdonen la demora y lo corto del cap… hice lo que pude… pero no estoy de animo de NADAAAAAAA de hecho hoy no eh salido de mi habitación x,x!

Muchas cosas no se han... Aclarado?.. No sé… cualquier duda pregunten xD y lo pondré (haber como le hago xD ) en cap posteriores

Ahh por cierto... gano el final feliz o.o

Pero soy tan mala que hare que no queden juntos… LOL XD

Porque?...psss estoy cansada de que me hagan sufrir! Ahora les tocara a ustedes! *mirando a Morgan* ¬3¬ deja de matar a iggy XDDDDDDDDD

Hmm de igual manera, si mi situación emocional se repone lo hare feliz dasdasdas

Mmm debo 3 fics y conti de mis fics.. noo implotare! Kdksjfkdhgjdfg

Este cap lo escribí por la inspiración que me dio una canción (tmb me dio ideas para el final "emo"… es tan ahhh~ tristemente linda)… la pista de que canción es, esta en el fic XD adivinen cual (¿?) y les dare…un Alfred moe y violabe :D (o un Iggy, ustedes elijan jaja)

Que mas que mas… ahh si.. Ya tengo el final de "Inocencia"… dfkjdhfjkd lo que me parece difícil es el climax jajajajajaja

Tengo calculado que minimo tendrá 3 cap y 1 omake :D

Además de que le estoy dando toques finales a un fic con el que llevo … como medio año?

Batalle demasiado con el final! Hgdukfhgidkjgdjgdrgjd

Me siento orgullosa de el :D … porque incluso le gusto a mi beta (Crow! Gay! xD)


End file.
